Physical performance depends heavily on the attributes of muscular development such as flexibility, strength, power, endurance, and neuromuscular control. The ultimate goal of developing these muscular attributes is to improve muscle performance. Training to improve running and jumping performance, rehabilitate injured knees, or prevent injuries to the lower leg involves activity specific training, and development of strength, power, and neuromuscular control.
Various types of devices have been created for the exercise and training of various muscle groups. U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,615 to Jones details a device for exercising the quadriceps and hamstrings while lying on the back. U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,950 to Emick shows a weight attachment device so one can stand and exercise the hamstrings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,511 to Zinkin et al. describes a device for strengthening the quadriceps while lying face down at approximately 45 degrees. These types of devices are typically for strength training. Using adjustable weights or the like, a particular physical movement is performed to strengthen the muscles. This type of training isolates specific muscles but does not synergistically train those muscles to mimic the functional muscular activity.
Other devices such as stationary bicycles (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,742 to Cones), climbing machines (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,093 to Del Mar), or other stationary exercises devices (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,343 to Miller), offer a wider range of motion for the hips and legs. These reciprocating devices provide for more even physical development and a maximum level of aerobic exercise. Some include elements that incorporate the movement of the arms and shoulders during exercise. These devices, however, are all reciprocal in nature and the footpads or plates for each foot are linked together such that pushing down on one pad raises the opposite pad. Although these devices offer a wide range of motion, they do not isolate the lower extremity muscle groups.
Treadmill type devices (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,284 to Hesen), offer walking and/or running exercise, and are similar to the reciprocating devices above in that they provide for more even physical development in the area of aerobic exercise.
There remains a need for a machine that can effectively train and exercise the gluteus maximus and the hamstrings in a natural manner consistent with a walking or running stride.